The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus for determining the utilization degree of a machine by means of a microphone which picks up working noise of the machine.
In monitoring devices of this kind described for example in the German publication DE-OS Nos. 22 06 363, and 32 52 907 it is known to pick up machine noise by means of a microphone and upon a change of the noise level to trigger a circuit.